Chanced, a Lucky Love
by Barefoot Blue-jeaned Girl
Summary: Kurt is a student at Julliard, a college for the most talented of his trade.He is struggling over a break-up when he meets Blaine, a transfer student.Will Blaine help Kurt with his problems, or will his own get too much in the way for him to be any help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfiction. I've decided to write it after I became a Klaine obsessed fan girl who absolutely annoyed everyone with her nonstop Glee rambles. I can honestly say that I don't own glee, but if I did there would be a lot more hugging on that show. I'm not sure how oftwn I'll be able to update because as the school year is ending, more events come up. For example, I probably won't update for about a week because I have dress rehearsel almost every night next week, plus an anime movie marathon tomorrow. So without further ado…**

* * *

><p>Blaine was taking a tour of one of the most prestigious schools for the arts in the country. He was so happy, to think he actually got into Julliard, and it was an unbelievable blessing. He says he's on a tour, a tour that was more or less just wandering around the performance rooms trying to get acquainted with everything. It had been a pretty lonely trip, I mean sure, sharing an apartment with his best friend Wes, who was going to NYU was a complete plus. He was just entering one of the more secluded auditoriums of the school when he heard him….<p>

_Hello world  
>Hope you're listening <em>

Who was this angel's voice singing?_  
>Forgive me if I'm young<br>For speaking out of turn  
>There's someone I've been missing<br>I think that they could be  
>The better half of me <em>Blaine peaked out from behind the door where he was hiding. The sight that he was met with made his heart pound through his chest. _  
>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right<br>But I'm tired of justifying  
>So I say you'll..<br>_It was a man, maybe eighteen or nineteen, with amazing blue-grey eyes. He was surprised to notice that the man with the voice of an angel was crying.

_Come home_  
><em>Come home<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>  
><em>But all I see is you and me<em>  
><em>The fight for you is all I've ever known<em>  
><em>So come home<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_I get lost in the beauty_  
><em>Of everything I see<em>  
><em>The world ain't as half as bad<em>  
><em>As they paint it to be<em>  
><em>If all the sons<em>  
><em>If all the daughters<em>  
><em>Stopped to take it in<em>  
><em>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin<em>  
><em>It might start now..Yeah<em>  
><em>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud<em>  
><em>Until then<em>

_Come home  
>Come home<br>Cause I've been waiting for you  
>For so long<br>For so long  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities<br>But all i see is you and me  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known<br>Ever known  
>So come home<br>Oh_

_Everything i can't be_  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why i need you here<em>  
><em>Everything i can't be<em>  
><em>Is everything you should be<em>  
><em>And that's why i need you here<em>  
><em>So hear this now<em>

_Come home_  
><em>Come home<em>  
><em>Cause I've been waiting for you<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>For so long<em>  
><em>And right now there's a war between the vanities<em>  
><em>But all i see is you and me<em>  
><em>The fight for you is all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Ever known<em>  
><em>So come home<em>  
><em>Come home<em>

When the song was finished the man at the piano absolutely collapsed into heart-wrenching sobs. Blaine had no idea what to do. Should he go up there and comfort him or would that be too awkward? Before he was able to decide he was forced out into the open by a short, Jewish looking girl rushing past him and onto the stage.

She knelt next to the crying boy and wrapped her arms around him saying, "Kurt, it's okay. It will be okay." So that was the name of the beautiful singer, Kurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at Kurt. "Honey, I know this is hard on you and all, but we seem to have company."<p>

Kurt looked up from his spot on the piano bench only to be met with the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Well next to Anthony that is. But then again, comparing anyone to Anthony was like comparing a weed to a rose. _Stop thinking about him! _Kurt scolded himself. _You'll never get over him if you can't move on!_

Kurt was shocked out of his silent internal conflict by hearing the man with the curly hair and complexion that was just absolutely _to die for _mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'll just be going…"

"Wait!" Kurt surprised himself, "Don't leave… It was my fault?" Rachel gave him a look that said "Are you crazy?" Then one of his favorite divas looked between him and the stranger and then back again. "Well, I guess I'm not needed here. And to think, you made me leave my amazing practice for you to just ditch me for a stranger. I am better than that Kurt!" Rachel said, her eyes glinting amusedly.

* * *

><p>Blaine just thought this short midget was reading way to into things. I mean come on; the most Blain had done so far was make a complete idiot out of himself.<p>

Then the little nymph decided to leave, stranding the two boys in an undoubtedly awkward silence.

"Well…" Kurt began, "I'm sorry you had to hear that…?" "Oh, my fault, my name is Blaine." "Blaine…" The singer decided on a full-on interrogation if this was going to get anywhere.

"Blaine Anderson," replied the curly haired one. "Well, Blaine Anderson, as much as I do enjoy the dark and melancholy feel of a college auditorium, how about we go out for something to eat."

"I would love to," Blaine replied. "If only you would be so generous as to share your name with me."

The pale-skinned boy blushed a bright crimson, that although clashed with his red shirt, it made him look absolutely adorable in Blaine's opinion.

"My apologies. My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel," replied Kurt. "Oh, well then my dear comrade, let me show you this absolutely amazing pizza place I just happen to know," Blaine said with what he thought was a convincing grin. It was funny, he realized. This boy, who had been wracked with heart breaking sobs only ten minutes before, was completely fine after minutes of relaxed banter. In fact, the only way you would be able to tell he had been crying was the slight swollenness of his eyes.

Kurt stared at Blaine for moments on end, making Blaine feel like he was under the inspection of some crazy scientist in a lab. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"No," Kurt replied. "I was just wondering how someone with a skin tone as fabulous as yours, is able to not know what pizza sauce can do to one's complexion." "Oh come one Kurt!" Blaine said, relaxing knowing he hadn't messed things up with Kurt yet. "You need to live a little."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, "Fine!"

* * *

><p>As they were walking towards the subway Kurt looked at Blaine. "So where is this pizzeria that you're taking me to?"<p>

"Well," Blaine said, "It's in a little place called The Bronx." Kurt visibly paled. "Oh, don't be worried!" Blaine declared smiling cheerfully. "It's a wonderful place once you get to know it!" "If you say so…" Kurt said, still looking slightly green. "But, if anyone mugs me and steals my Prada shoes, you have to buy me new ones."

"When have muggers ever taken your shoes?" Blaine asked skeptically. "You'd be surprised," Kurt said with a secretive smile. "Oh no, now you have to tell me!" "Maybe some other time," Kurt said as they reached the subway.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Kurt was thoroughly stuffed. Who would have thought that New York pizza could be so amazing? Blaine did apparently, and decided to voice so after Kurt seemed to have spoken his thoughts out loud. "Why of course it's good," Blaine said in response to Kurt's unintentionally voiced question. "New York is one of the greatest pizza capitals next to Chicago and Italy itself." "You say that like you've been there," Kurt said to Blaine skeptically. "Why of course I have. I'm a trust-fund baby." Kurt looked at Blaine sadly knowing just how hard lives of the rich could truly be. Many were shocked that the grass truly wasn't greener on the other side. Often it let to depression or just plain spoiled children who couldn't get their heads out of their butts.<p>

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Blaine said, eyeing Kurt with a reproachful look. "I know it may not be all sunshine and roses, but my parents did love me." _Did? _Kurt looked up hoping Blaine would elaborate. But of course, his new friend realized what he just said and clamped up almost immediately. He had a lot to figure out about this boy. He was handsome and mysterious, seemed kind-hearted and obviously came from money. One thing Kurt knew for sure, he had to find out what team this guy was playing for. He was obviously cultured to have known what Prada was, hell he might even be gay like himself, but he acted so straight sometimes it just confused Kurt to no end. He knew he had to find out soon though, he was falling hard, and the last thing he needed was a crush on a straight guy. That hadn't ended so well the last time, and he'd be damned if he let his painful past come up and repeat itself.

**Song in the Chapter: Come Home by Onerepublic.**

**Sorry I pretty much started with a song, but this one was just far too perfect for some of the events I have planned for later. Please review, it brings a smile to my face and brightens my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I am with an update. It's a little angsty or a lot angsty. Sorry, this chapter mostly focuses on Kurt's past and has some key information. But on the bright side there was a wee bit of fluff at the end. Be proud of me for that at least.**

**Disclaimer: No Glee. Me sad.**

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at his watch. Where was he? Oh, why should he even be thinking about this? He didn't need another relationship at the moment. But, Blaine was obviously gay after what happened the other night, so where was the harm? Kurt knew he was being an idiot. There was always harm no matter where you went. Life was like that he'd learned. But after what Blaine said…. Could this be something more? <em>No. <em>Kurt said to himself. _You are making the same mistakes over again. This is the exact same thing that happened with Anthony. Don't be a fool and let history repeat itself. _

Was history really repeating itself though? Blaine seemed caring where Anthony was demanding. Anthony had been sweet though? _Oh stop it you stupid mind! I thought we were over him. Obviously not, _a part of Kurt said. _You still feel for him. _But, he felt for Blaine too. Didn't he? Ugh! He didn't need this right now. Not with the big audition coming up. But what Blaine had said…

_Flashback:_

(At Kurt's apartment door after dinner in the Bronx)

"Thank you so much Blaine. You really cheered me up," Kurt said smiling at the shorter boy. "Any time," Blaine replied. "You seemed like you really needed it." Kurt blushed and said, "Well I've been going through a rough time." Blaine looked at him with concern filled eyes. "Is it anything you want to maybe talk about?" He asked with complete sincerity. The look in his eyes completely overwhelmed Kurt. He had only met him earlier today, yet it seemed like they'd known each other for years. Blaine then said something that completely surprised him.

"I broke up with my boyfriend when I came to live in New York."

Kurt stared at him speechless. Part of his mind was going, _Yay he's gay! I have a chance! _While the more logical part of his brain kept saying, _you don't need this. Not now. _

Blaine seemed oblivious to the workings of Kurt's mind and continued,"I know how hard it is and if you ever need to talk just give me a call."

Kurt stared at Blaine dumbly, until his words seemed to sink in. "Yeah, sure. Hey do you wanna meet up for coffee sometime later this week?"

Blaine truly did have a smile that could light up a room, and when he turned it on Kurt, well let's just say Kurt had to grab on to something and fast. Kurt was almost knocked off his feet (quite literally) and the smile on Blaine's face was quickly switched into a look of concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm just dandy," Kurt replied, suddenly wishing for him to be behind his apartment door and in the dark recesses of his room. That is of course unless Rachel was home.

"Well all right then," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's phone from his hand and swiftly putting his number on speed dial. "Just text me the details for coffee," He said with a smile before he left.

_End Flashback._

Kurt was left in a sort of shell shocked state as he stepped behind his door. Blaine _had _a boyfriend. Had as in the past tense. Had meaning he was completely available now. Had also meaning that Kurt _had _a boyfriend. A boyfriend who broke his heart. A boyfriend who was now much happier than him. A boyfriend who was impossible to forget. Kurt continuously listed things in his head until an idea hit him. _A boyfriend who was about to be replaced. _

When Mercedes, his best friend from his hometown, had called him warning him that Anthony was planning a trip to New York, Kurt was a wreck. That had been two weeks ago, and Anthony was planning on visiting in the next week. It was also obviously hinted that Anthony wanted to apologize to him, a thing he would never accept. He wasn't his step-brother who forgived every girl whenever they cheated on him.

No, he was Kurt. A super diva, who was not about to forgive the most recent bane of his existence. Anthony was a jerk who realized what he had only once it was gone. Kurt thought about it for a moment before he came to the same conclusion as always. He wasn't enough for Anthony to not want more.

Well, Anthony was about to go taste his rainbow- Kurt was going to find solace in Blaine, a decent dresser and a great person.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on his way to movement class when his mind began to wander to places he tried to avoid. He knew it was necessary to think about how he felt about Kurt—but he still wished he didn't have to. He knew for a fact that he was attracted to him, that much was given by Kurt's looks and absolute confidence.<p>

But—Kurt was not ready for a boyfriend. From what Blaine had seen Kurt had just gotten out of a messy relationship.

Blaine was just about to enter the classroom when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He instinctively lashed out, stopping seconds before he hit who he now realized was the girl from the auditorium on his first day.

"Wha…Who?" Blaine asked, stumbling over his words.

"You were the boy Kurt ditched me for." It was meant as a question, but it came out sounding more like a statement.

"That I am," Blaine replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I just wanted to thank you. Kurt seems a lot happier than he has been in months," the Jew said.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything… but what's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Oh! My pardon! My name is Rachel Berry, actress and singer extraordinaire. I actually am on my way to movement class."

_Oh, _Blaine thought. _So this girl must be an acting major too. _

Rachel seemed to have a weird telepathy-like ability, because her next words were, "I'm minoring in drama; my dream is to act on Broadway."

"Oh," Blaine said. He felt a little stupid seeing as he could only manage one syllable after he saw the man walking behind Rachel. He was even more surprised when the man tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around with a smile on her face until she saw who it was.

"Anthony," Rachel said, her face going hard and her eyes steely.

"Wow Rachel. You were never known to be so short with words," the tall, tan, dark haired hunk replied.

Blaine quickly closed his mouth after he realized he had been standing there like a gaping oaf. This Anthony was obviously gorgeous, he had fine muscles underneath his designer t-shirt. Dark hair that would make any girl swoon, and to die for green eyes. In all honesty he looked like an Italian super model.

"Why are you here Anthony?" Rachel asked her face still as hard as a rock.

"Can't I come to my new classroom without all this pressure," Anthony said with a threatening twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly it seemed as if he noticed Blaine. His grin became wolfish, yet somehow made him even sexier.

"If your mouth continues to stay open you'll end up eating a bug," Anthony said with a predatorily glint in his eye.

Rachel seemed to not be able to have any of it. She turned on Anthony as Blaine blushed a beat red and began screaming at him in the middle of the hallway. "How can you do this to Kurt? After you made such of a fuss over him choosing his future over you, he was actually just beginning to heal! You're a cruel, cruel person for coming to New York! He was getting better and you pull this! Even if the two of you are over, you were once in love! Are you just that cruel of a person that his feelings don't matter? If so, GO BURN IN HELL YOU *******!

_Crash!_

* * *

><p>Kurt was just walking back to Rachel with their two mochas when he began to hear screaming. He decided it was probably part of one of the other freshman classes. Plenty of the course was spent in just being silly and getting comfortable with yourself.<p>

He turned the corner of the hallway when he saw them. The coffees were immediately forgotten and they crashed to the floor along with his books. This resulted in a huge puddle of coffee and papers.

Blaine seemed to see Kurt and rushed over to him only to find him shaking.

Rachel seemed stunned for a moment, before she turned and looked Anthony in the eye and said, "It would be best if you would go."

But Anthony would have none of it. He rushed over to Kurt and said, "Baby are you okay?"

Blaine's eyes flashed over to him with a fierce sense of anger overpowering all of his other senses. "Of course he isn't!" he snapped.

Kurt looked up at Anthony, while still being wrapped in Blaine's arms. "Why?" He managed to choke out over the sobs that just seemed to be unable to be repressed.

"Why?" Anthony echoed. "I came to see you."

"No," Kurt said, finally being able to regain some composure. "Why can't you see that I don't love you anymore? The unanswered calls, emails, letters, and texts; they would be big enough signs for any other person."

Anthony seemed unfazed by Kurt's words of cruelty. "Sweetie, you only think you don't. From what I see, you are only replacing me with this curly haired twit."

Blaine was instantly insulted and enraged. _Twit. Who was this English ass calling a twit? He was obviously the one who wasn't able to get the message that Kurt wasn't interested._

That was when the professor came out and ushered them into the class.

Once inside, Kurt sat in the back with Blaine and Rachel on either side of him. Anthony was smart enough to not instigate a fight on his first day at classes and sat up front. Kurt barely concentrated throughout the entire class. _I mean I knew he was visiting, but I had no idea he would pull something like this I mean can the guy get any more—_his thoughts were interrupted by a note that was slid onto his desk.

He opened it, it was from Blaine. It read:

_Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty shaken up back there. Anyway, I think we need to talk. _

_-B _

Kurt looked at the message for a moment before he replied with:

_I'm not okay. I know that it isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I agree, we do need to talk. Coffee after class? Just the two of us, I don't want to deal with him._

_-K_

Kurt passed the note to Blaine, who after reading it for a moment gave him a nod.

* * *

><p>At the coffee shop it was undeniably awkward. Kurt wanted to spill his soul to Blaine, but at the same time yearned for the time when he was able to be closed off from everyone.<p>

Blaine realized that they would get nowhere if the conversation didn't start soon said, "Kurt, who is Anthony?"

"My vicious ex," Kurt replied as they took their seats in a corner in the back.

"What happened?" Blaine asked prodding Kurt to elaborate.

"We broke it off after I got accepted into Julliard," Kurt said with little to no emotion.

"Kurt," Blaine said, suddenly exasperated. "I can't help you if you refuse to tell me anything."

That was when Kurt truly broke down. The tears were silent, but they were plenty.

Blaine would have told him he should stop and that he didn't really need to know—but that would be lying. Kurt had kept things bottled up for too long. Sure he probably talked to that Jewish girl about it, but that was different. She obviously didn't know the whole story. Kurt needed to repeat his tale and have some of the burden that the stress gave him given to someone besides himself. It wasn't healthy.

"It all started in my junior year," He said in between the tears.

_Flashback:_

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, his head held high. He was the only out gay at his school, and nobody ever let him forget it. He didn't need them to like him, to be honest he didn't really care if they hated his guts, he had his girls and the guys in glee.

Being honest with himself, Kurt was a little shocked of all the guys support. He figure some of them would be homophobic, and some of them were for a while. Now, they were like one big family of losers.

Kurt was so deep in thought; he didn't even notice the approaching lettermen jackets. Nor did he notice the cold slushies they held in their hands.

"Ready for a treat you little Fag," One of them taunted.

Kurt looked up just in time for the red liquid to be dumped on his body. He looked down only to notice that his new white coat was ruined. He was instantly livid, and grabbing the one nearest to him, shoved him against a locker with strength that surprised even him.

"I'll have you know, this coat cost more than your entire wardrobe, plus all the slushies you bought this year."

The rest of the team stayed in a sort of shock, because to be honest, not a single one of the kids they'd ever slushied had ever fought back as valiantly before. Not even Puck, resident bad boy.

They recovered quickly, two of them fast approaching Kurt before they were stopped by a strong, and undeniably handsome transfer student.

"Whatever this gentleman has done, I take the fault on me," said the stranger, who had an accent that was a mix between British and Italian.

"And who are you?" asked one of the football players.

"One who will do more than he hath threatened," Replied the stranger with a glare at both of the boys.

The entire time this encounter was taking place, all Kurt could think was, _Holy Shit, Holy Shit! He just quoted Shakespeare! Shakespeare! _And so on and so forth went the mini-parade in his mind.

It wasn't until the hot stranger grabbed him and shut them in the boys bathroom did he come to his senses. He wasn't even fully aware of his surroundings until he was ordered to sit on the sink, where the stranger proceeded to put some soap on a paper towel and begin to wipe the slushie off Kurt's clothes.

"Oh!" Kurt said coming to his senses. "Let me take that," he said, grabbing the paper towel and beginning to wipe himself off.

"That was some pretty rough stuff out there….?" The stranger said, asking the name of the student he had just rescued.

"Kurt," replied the blue-eyed boy. "Kurt Hummel. Thank you for saving me…?"

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Anthony."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Anthony. You quoted Shakespeare out there didn't you?"

Anthony's entire face seemed to light up. "You know Shakespeare?"

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "Everyone knows Shakespeare."

"Well, I know that. But, you were able to recognize a quote from _The Twelfth Night, _and seemingly by heart do I know such a play."

Kurt smiled at the strange way his sentence was phrased.

Then Anthony moved forward placing a finger on Kurt's face, murmuring, "Let me help you with that."

Kurt leaned in, in anticipation. Anthony moved his hand to Kurt's cheek wiping some slushie off. "You missed some right here," He said putting a finger to Kurt's lips. Anthony and Kurt leaned in, sharing a kiss that was as sweet as all first kisses were meant to be. It was closed-mouth and completely innocent.

Kurt felt like he was on cloud-nine and for a long while they were happy.

_End Flashback._

At the end of Kurt's story, Kurt seemed to be in even more emotional pain than before. Blaine just sat there confused, he knew there was a bad part standing in the horizon, but it just didn't seem plausible at this point in the story.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked carefully. "What happened next?"

"We—We were ha—appy for a-a while. Then An—anth—ony ch-changed.

_Flashback:_

The young couple faced down everything together. They faced the bullies, everything.

Then, during the end of senior year, Anthony became suddenly very over bearing. He wanted Kurt to do everything together with him. He made Kurt apply to all the same colleges as him, and he also got in with the bad crowd.

It was only through secret that Kurt was able to apply to Julliard. Anthony began hanging out with the members on his dance crew more and more, they were all druggies. Kurt would always try to pull him back to the light, but as soon as Anthony felt like he didn't want Kurt to do that, he would bring up the first incident with the slushie.

He would basically just blackmail Kurt into submission, guilting him into attending parties with him.

It got to the boiling point though when Kurt got back from his rehearsal for one of the musicals being performed at the local theater, only to find Anthony getting high in the parking lot of the 7-eleven.

He rushed over to his boyfriend, deciding then that he needed help.

Anthony was finally making some head way with his therapists when the college acceptance letters came.

Kurt was actually extremely nervous to show him. Ever since the incident at the 7-eleven Anthony had been bi-polar. His therapists said it was his way of functioning without the drug, but it terrified Kurt all the same.

He had been accepted into Julliard and had already sent his reply of confirmation. When Kurt had gone into tell Anthony things had started out surprisingly good. It was one of Anthony's good days, he was actually acting like he had when they first met: quoting Shakespeare and sing random lines from musicals.

Kurt had gone in with a purpose, and as always he was shockingly blunt and right to the point. "I can't go to Ohio State with you."

Anthony looked confused for a second before he said, "Of course you can silly." And with a peck on the nose he returned to his Sports Illustrated magazine which he unsurprisingly read for the articles not the woman like most men.

"No," Kurt said. "I seriously can't. I'm going to New York City to attend Julliard next fall.

With that Anthony's eyes flashed. He stood up and said to Kurt, "After all we've been through, you want to gallop away to New York and make a fool out of yourself?"

Kurt looked at Anthony in shock. "You've got to be kidding me? Your future is apparently more important than our love?" continued the Italian.

Kurt stood gaping. He had known Anthony would be against the idea, but he never knew he could be so cruel. "Anthony. That is not what I said at all," Kurt said slowly, almost pleadingly as he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"I bet you're leaving me for some Broadway faery," Anthony sneered with a cruel leer in his voice.

That was when Kurt chose to flee the room in tears. The summer came and went, Anthony and Kurt met more throughout it with harsh words exchanged every time, and not once did either apologize.

On Kurt's last day in Ohio, he came to Anthony to attempt to make amends at least one last time.

Anthony's response was only more harsh words.

It was at the end of the meeting that the lowest blow was finally thrown. "I never loved you." _Whack!_

At Kurt's protests about how they could make long distance work, Anthony responded with the lowest blow that can be thrown in a relationship and a solid hit to the face. Kurt left that day knowing that this was not the same man he had fallen in love with during his Junior year.

_End Flashback.'_

"Wow Kurt. I'm so sorry," Blaine said sincerely after Kurt's tale of misfortune had been completed.

"It's okay, you were right I did need to tell somebody the whole story," Kurt replied, a smiling gracing his tear-stained cheeks.

"Well I am just honored that you chose me to share it with," Blaine replied sincerely. "Come On, I'll take you home."

Kurt and Blaine hailed a taxi, who took them to Kurt's front door and yet again for the second night in a row, they stood gazing at each other in front of his door.

"Thank you," Kurt said looking at Blaine. "Thank you for being an amazing friend even though I have only just met you and you didn't have to do any of this."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a new emotion he had never felt before. "I wanted to do this," Blaine said looking at Kurt in a way that made Kurt's heart feel like it was melting inside his chest.

As Blaine was about to leave, Kurt grabbed his shoulder. "Please don't leave. I don't think I'd be able to handle being alone tonight," Kurt said with a pleading look in his eyes. "Rachel is out at an all-night party and I just—can't."

"Of course," Blaine said smiling. "Do you have any Disney movies?"

"Only every single one of them," Kurt said with a grin.

And that is how they spent their night, watching all the Disney classics. Halfway throught the seventh movie Kurt leaned against Blaine with his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, fast asleep.

Blaine was in shock for a moment or two, before realizing how warm and good Kurt felt. _Yea, _He thought. _I could definitely do this again._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have had a busy week! I had to perform twice on Wednesday and once on Tuesday and a rehearsel Monday morning for our Performance of Twelfth Night. I worked on this on Thursday while I was home sick and on Friday we had a dance and then yesterday I went to the Jason Aldean concert. It was epic by the way! Anyway... I wanted to get this up tonight because I have another busy week and I have Olympic Field Day on Tuesday. :( On the bright side the school year is almost over which means more writing. My best friend, The Dark Queen of Insanity, and I are starting a joint Klaine fic based off Jack the Ripper. Thank our anime movie marathon for that. Anyway... more details on that at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor do I own Fox and the Hound. If I did though Todd and Copper would have stayed friends and Blaine would be mine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine jolted awake the morning after their Disney marathon totally confused.<p>

His first thought was 'Where am I?' Then their entire night cane rushing back to him with an air of understanding tagging along. He looked around the apartment, unsurprised by the amount of style evident in the small place.

The walls were a dove grey and the couch he was currently sprawled across was chic and made out of comfortable black leather.

It was while he was inspecting the couch, he noticed that he and Kurt were in a tangled heap.

Kurt's eyelashes were fluttering softly against his cheekbones, signaling he was in the paradise that only was begotten in dreams.

Blaine smiled down at the boy he was cuddled with, sighing softly to himself as he reflected on the beauty of the boy before him. His features were softened in sleep, his cheekbones not quite so angular, and his lips softly parted in his own soft snore.

He realized that the only time this body before him was probably ever truly so unguarded was in his current dream state.

That was when his eyes strayed to the clock on the television and he gasped out loud. It was already twelve a clock and he had an audition with a record label the next day and he still needed to get an outfit worthy of such an acquaintance. .

The producers had heard him playing some of his original songs in a café and instantly flocked him. They had some conditions that they said they were going to run by them and that if he was as good in a recording booth, he might begin to work on his album in the heart of New York.

He needed to hurry up and get moving if he wanted to be able to still get a good night's sleep and be able to drink an ample amount of tea and honey for the next day's activities.

He gently pushed on Kurt's shoulder, silently urging the grey-eyed boy to wake up. Kurt's only response was to snuggle closer and to bury his face into Blaine's neck.

"Mmmmm," grumbled Kurt in his sleep-like state.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, was it really his fault that this guy was just to dang adorable? His normally immaculate brown hair was mussed with sleep, and his clothes that were normally wrinkle free, were disheveled. It looked as if he had spent a week in them, they were that askew.

This man would probably be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke from his pleasant dreams only to be faced with the most comfortable pillow he had ever had. It even smelled good too, all he wanted to do now was cuddle deeper and just go back to sleep. That was until the pillow started humming.<p>

Kurt's eyes popped open and he lifted his head.

"Oh, Shit," were the first words out of his mouth.

Kurt and Blaine just continually stared at each other. That is, until Blaine said, "So… D'ya have a good sleep?"

Kurt couldn't help himself; he burst into laughter as he sat up.

"Hahahaha!" He couldn't help it. The way Blaine looked in the morning, plus the fact that this situation was too awkward to bear, the moment was priceless.

Kurt sat up and got off Blaine. "I'll go make breakfast," Kurt said walking into the light green kitchen in the apartment. "Rachel should be back in about an hour though so…. We might want to clear out by then .Or she'll just have a field day with this whole situation. Your pick."

Blaine stared at the place Kurt had recently vacated before getting up and following him into the gracefully styled kitchen. The shorter boy placed his hand on top of Kurt's. "I say we get ready and go out to eat. She'll see us if we eat here."

Kurt seemed to take a moment of considering before he conceded to Blaine's point.

"Well then where do you suppose we go? And suggest something healthy _please_, It's already going to take me a while to work off that pizza," Kurt said after seeing the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gave Kurt a look and said, "Can I use your shower?"

Kurt was confused for a moment by Blaine's sudden change of direction, but he quickly recovered showing him into his bathroom. He decided to use Rachel's since she probably would not be thrilled to have a man who they had only known for about a week into her private sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Kurt's bathroom and began the shower. The décor of it probably shouldn't surprise him by now, seeing as the rest of the house was just as tastefully decorated, but it seemed so <em>not <em>Kurt, and this was the fact that probably made it stand out to him the most.

The walls were a light yellow, and the mat and curtains were a shade of gold that Blaine wasn't able to place where he's seen it before. The towels were a light orange. It wasn't like Blaine didn't think Kurt was worthy of gold or anything of that nature, it was just that Blaine pegged his color to be more of a red. He's had this weird thing ever since he was little to color coat people. He was a light blue, Kurt was a red, his mom was a light yellow, and his father was a dark almost forest green. His sister was pegged as a bubbly person, so she was rightfully a light pink. Some said that he was picking up on the aura the person emitted, but he just ignored them. Everyone wanted to peg things with scientific names, Blaine's whole life would have been a lot better if they stopped making all those words sound so terrifying.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot about the shower that was running. He quickly got in and cleaned himself off. It was only once he was out of the shower, he noticed that his clothes were dirty and he had nothing to change into.

He walked into Kurt's room in only a pair of boxers and a towel, only to find the glasz eyed boy reading a book.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up at Blaine and had to keep himself from gasping out loud. The shorter boy was standing in his room shirtless and all Kurt could think was <em>Holy, Holy, Holy. <em>Blaine's only response was to share sheepishly at the floor.

"I kind of… Don't have a change of clothes. Do you have any that I could maybe… borrow?"

It took the taller boy a few moments to process what he had just said. Clothes, right clothes. His would be to thin and tight for Blaine. But maybe… Yep Perfect.

"Wait here a moment," Kurt said, before walking over to his closet, and pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans.

"Here you go. They'll probably be a little long, so just cuff the jeans and… I don't know about the shirt."  
>Blaine stared at the clothes for a moment before deciding to ask, "How do you have these?"<p>

Kurt blushed before replying, "My step-brother visits so much that at this point about a quarter of his wardrobe is here."

_Oh, _Blaine thought. _A step-brother. That's kind of cool…._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around Kurt's room after the other boy had left to give him the privacy to change. The walls were a light blue, and the curtains were silver like the stars. <em>Aha, <em>Blaine thought to himself. _I always pegged him more as a silver person. _

After he was done changing the two boys went down to the lobby of the apartment and into the garage.

"My car should be right over here," Kurt said, turning to the right.

"You know," Blaine said, "A lot of people in New York don't have cars. With traffic and such, it never seems like a priority, especially with all the taxis everywhere."

"Oh trust me, I know," Kurt replied with a grin. "But, I seriously would never leave my baby back in Ohio."

"You're from Ohio too?" Blaine asked, surprised when they reached what presumably was Kurt's car and came upon a Lincoln navigator.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, getting in the front seat.

"Small World," Blaine replied climbing into shotgun. "What school did you go to?" He asked as they pulled out.

"McKinley. You?" said the glasz eyed boy.

"McKinley? Really? I went to Dalton."

"Oh, I remember that school. My glee club tied with them at sectionals," said Kurt.

"You were part of New Directions?" Blaine asked, incredulous.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Rachel was our soloist; do you remember her from back then?"

A look of understanding flitted across the features of Blaine's face. "No wonder she's here. She was _good." _

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before saying, "I remember now. You sang _Hey Soul Sister _didn't you?"

"You're spot on," Blaine replied as they pulled into a parking garage about a block from the Chelsea pier.

"Since you chose dinner last night, I get to choose today," Kurt said as they got out of the car and began walking toward all the shops.

"Is that how it works?" Blaine asked smiling.

"Why of course," Kurt replied. "Did you know that this is where they film all those shows on the food network? Look right there, that's Rachel Ray's studio."

Blaine was speechless. "That must mean they have some pretty good food here, doesn't it?" Blaine said.

"Why of course," Kurt replied.

The two of them walked through the doors of a little café called _Energy Kitchen. _

"What do they serve here?" Blaine asked.

"Well they mostly serve really healthy food that's eco friendly," Kurt said as they walked toward the counter.

Blaine wrinkled his nose and Kurt laughed before responding, "Come on, it's actually really good."

* * *

><p>Blaine was actually really surprised at the quality of the food. Kurt was right, it was <em>amazing. <em>

They finished up their breakfasts and walked out the door towards the car.

"So what are you doing today?" Kurt asked.

"I have to go find an outfit worthy of a record demo," Blaine said a little melancholy. He really wasn't looking forward to shopping all day.

"Shopping?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yea…" Blaine replied, having absolutely no idea where this conversation was going.

"Let me help you! I have a great fashion sense," Kurt asked happily.

"How come I have the feeling you're in this more for a shopping trip than actually helping me?" Blaine said, slightly scared.

"Because you're probably right," Kurt said as they climbed back into the car.

"You can come as long as you help me," Blaine said giving in.

"Goody," Kurt replied. "We should go to the palisades," said the taller boy.

"Why there?" Blaine asked.

"Because it is one of the best malls ever. And that's coming from me and I usually hate malls. I prefer Fifth Avenue on a regular basis, but the Palisades is an exception."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"You'll see," was Kurt's only reply.

As they were driving Kurt turned on his iPod, the song that came on after born this way made Blaine laugh in spite of himself. The song was "The Best of Friends" from _The Fox and the Hound. _Kurt reached o change the song, but Blaine began to sing along, and the only thing Kurt could truly focus on was keeping them from crashing.

_**When you're the best of friends  
>Having so much fun together<br>You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
>You're the best of friends<strong>_

'Wow,' Kurt though. 'Dang this boy can sing.'

**Life's a happy game **'If only that were true' Kurt thought to himself._  
><em>_**You could clown around forever  
>Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries<br>Life's one happy game**_

**If only the world wouldn't get in the way**  
><strong>If only people would just let you play<strong>  
><strong>They say you're both being fools<strong>  
><strong>You're breaking all the rules<strong>  
><strong>They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland<strong>  
><strong>Hu-hu-hu<strong>

And Kurt couldn't resist joining Blaine in on the last verse.

**When you're the best of friends**  
><strong>Sharing all that you discover<strong>  
><strong>When that moment has past, will that friendship last?<strong>  
><strong>Who can say? There's a way!<strong>  
><strong>Oh I hope... I hope it never ends<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're the best of friends<strong>

As their voices faded out, both boys were in awe in just how beautiful the two of them sounded together.

Until Blaine said, "So Disney huh…"

Kurt looked at him for a few moments. _How could he be so…_

But his thoughts are interrupted when Blaine says into the silence of the car, "Well, personally I'm a Disney junkie… But ya know that's just me."

Kurt gave him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. "Guilty as charged," he says once he realized Blaine was being serious.

Blaine smiles and says, "Glad I'm not the only one."

The next song that came on was actually pretty shocking to Blaine. "You like country?"

Kurt smiles guiltily and a blush creeps up his neck. "Well my dad was really into it. He ran a garage; country is more of a comforting thing for me. It kind of reminds me of my dad, ya know?"

A look quickly flits across Blaine's face, and Kurt thinks that he could have easily imagined it.

"And ya know… Taylor Swift _is _America's Sweet heart."

This caused both boys to begin to laugh hysterically as they pulled into the mall's parking garage.

* * *

><p>Blaine was tired. How could anyone ever dream to keep up with this boy? He was like a whirlwind of color that Blaine was barely able to keep up with. He was always changing pace, running into this store or that one to check out a scarf or a cardigan. It wasn't like Kurt wasn't being a bog help or anything, Blaine had about three outfits to choose from at this point, it was that this boy was just everywhere.<p>

Kurt had spilled his heart out to Blaine, and although he had only known him for a few days, Blaine felt like he and Kurt had known each other since childhood. Blaine had to stop himself multiple times before he told Kurt the most pressing though on his mind. His favorite part about this other boy was that he made Blaine forget, something barely anyone had been able to do anymore, even Wes.

_Crap, _Blaine thought. _I need to call Wes or he's going to kill me._

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine called to the glasz eyed boy who was currently looking at the collection of cufflinks the store seemed to possess. "I'll be right back. I have to go make a quick call," he said while brandishing his cell phone.

Kurt nodded before returning to his inspection of the merchandise.

"Hey…" Blaine said once Wes finally picked up.

"_Hey! Hey! Blaine you had me worried half to death! Where have you been!" _shouted his friend through their connection.

"Relax Wes. I was with a friend…" Blaine began trailing off.

"_I hope you realize you are going to have to tell me everything," _replied Wes with a sigh of defeat. "_You can't really blame us from worrying though—"_

He was interrupted by Blaine saying, "Us? Wes it's only you and me at the apartment. Who is us?"

"_Well umm…."_

"_Hi Blaine!" _screamed another voice in the background_._

Blaine grinned and said, "David? I thought you were in Massachusetts until break?"

"_I was, but then my professor got sick and they couldn't find a replacement. So here I was, all excited to see you, only to have you prancing about with some new boy toy,"_ said their third musketeer.

"Well, listen guys, I'll be home later, see you," Blaine said before he hung up. Honestly, his friends were insane.

Kurt came up to Blaine then, giving him an entire outfit, complete with a set of cuff links. "Go try this on. It's far better than all the others and is just perfect for the interview," Kurt said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of the dressing room in a deep red vest along with a white button down shirt. Dark pants and a pair of converse along with his silver cuff links complimented his outfit. He had convinced Kurt to let him wear his converse only after a profuse argument, ending up in Blaine consenting to letting Kurt choose any tie he wanted as a final touch to the outfit.<p>

Kurt came back moments later with a deep blue, almost black, tie.

"Can you put that on for me?" Blaine asked with a smirk while gesturing towards the tie.

Kurt blushed and did as he was bid, his fingers brushing Blaine's chest. "Perfect," he mumbled while flattening out his work.

Blaine smiled and their eyes met as Kurt looked up from his work and Blaine met his gaze. Blaine's breath hitched and Kurt blushed a deep crimson. The moment was perfect, and Kurt knew he wanted this.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared into the two pools before him. Never in his life had he wanted to just pull him to him at that moment. The urge was unbearable. It was when Kurt began to lean towards him that Blaine realized what was about to happen, and the ache and anticipation of waiting for it actually surprised him.<p>

Then one of the store clerks came over and asked if they wanted help with their purchase, the moment had been ruined.

It actually wasn't spoken of until they were in the car with Kurt driving Blaine home.

"Blaine about earlier I –"But he was cut off by Blaine saying, "It's totally cool, I get it." The smile on the boy's face was enough to break Kurt's heart, and he think it did, if only a little.

* * *

><p>While at Blaine's door Kurt leaned in slightly glancing around them, before his lips made contact with his cheek. It was soft, tender and just <em>precious. <em> Blaine walked back into his apartment in a sort of happy daze, only to be knocked over in a tackle/hug that was being imposed upon him by David.

"Good to see you too man," Blaine managed to wheeze out after he was unleashed from the African- American's death grip.

"Let's go into the living room and chat! I want to hear everything about everything," Wes said from his post near the entryway, while simultaneously acting like he was a middle school girl, fluttering his eyelashes and waving his hands up and down excitedly.

"I might as soon as you stop flailing around and finally let me through," Blaine replied good naturedly.

The boys talked for hours, reminiscing about old times, and speaking of ones that had happened while at their respective colleges.

David was planning on studying law at Harvard while Wes prepared for medical school at NYU. Blaine was minoring in drama and studying diligently for music at Julliard.

Then conversation took a turn toward the Kurt.

"So… not that we were spying or anything…" began David before Wes cut in.

"Who was that pretty guy you were with out there?" Wes asked, ever the politician.

"Pretty guy? I have no idea who you're talking about?" Blaine said while feigning innocence.

Wes and David stared at him blankly until Blaine finally said, "Okay, he's the guy I met during my first day of classes. He's had a rough go so once you meet him, be easy on him pleas?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Wes and David seemed to share a look, before David said, "He seems special Blaine." It was a statement not a question.

"He is..." Blaine said wistfully. "But he doesn't need a relationship right now," declared the boy dutifully.

Wes and David shared a look. "He kissed you though…" Wes began.

"On the cheek," Blaine interrupted. "It was nothing more than a friendly gesture."

Wes and David shared a look, knowing that Blaine was lying to himself, but letting the subject dropped. They would bring it up another time, when everything wasn't as happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the basic summary of my joint fic with the Dark Queen of Insanity. Read and please tell me if you like it!**

_Blaine Anderson is a 'bobby' in England during the time of the notorious criminal Jack the Ripper. Kurt is the head steward of the famous actress Lady Santana, a profession that is considered the bottom of the chain of low class. One night after a performance she is brutally murdered and her fortune is given to a Master Kurt. He is instructed to care for her lady in waiting and secret lover Brittany. When Kurt is suspected of being the criminal mastermind Jack the Ripper, murderer of his Lady, it's up to Blaine and the others to find out the true murderer and prove the innocence of his newest friend in a time where their love is considered a sin and is forbidden by all._

**So ya like it? The first chapter will be up probably next week at the latest. I'll give more details in my next update Until then!**

**~Ginger**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've had some pretty heavy stuff happening at home or it was anyway... I wasn't in the right mindset to write this chapter seeing as this isn't an angsty one.**

**The one after the next one is almost definitley going to be though. I'm working on a SpongeBob themed Klaine oneshot... don't ask me why, I don't control my inspiration and after all the crap at home I needed a Crack relief. **

**The songs in the chapter are "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans and "Bubbly" by Colbie Calliat. I'm considering dumping the Jack the Ripper Fic because I don't really have the time. I have to finish up this year without failing math. (good luck on that one) Plus, I'm traveling five weeks out of my Summer. Life Sucks. I'll write whenever I have the time and I'll try to update when I have the internet, but no guarantees. **

**At the moment and with the time line I have, The story is ranging from 25-30 chapters. Could be more or less depending on the inspiration bug. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs listed above.**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy Alexander ;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt went back to his own apartment on cloud nine. Sure Blaine hadn't specifically said or instigated that they were anything, or would be anything more, but still Kurt was happy.<p>

Rachel was already back by the time he got there. She was actually sitting on the couch surrounded by a plethora of music sheets.

When Kurt entered, she lifted her head up for a second, glared at him before mumbling something that sounded like, "assignment. Why did I ever want to major in music? Writing songs come in emotional downpour…" and so on and so forth went her list of reasons, barely discernable to the ear.

Kurt just smiled at her and shook his head. Rachel was over thinking things as usual. She had instantly jumped at the idea of writing music. Kurt on the other hand was for once content in his life just to perform.

He began to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Rachel, "Oh no. Where do you think you're going mister? Don't expect me being swamped with work will make me over look the fact that you were gone in the morning. I came home relatively early as well, so don't even try to pull a 'grocery run' excuse on me."

Kurt regarded her for a moment before asking her, "So how was the party?" She instantly began rambling about how amazing the party was, and how amazing _she _was at the party. A lot about a person could change, but Rachel Berry talking about herself was something that never would, could, or will change. Kurt chose to take a comfort in this and smiled despite himself.

"And then, you'll never guess who I saw there! You'll never guess!"

Kurt attempted to say a guess, but was quickly cut off by Rachel talking endlessly.

"I saw Tina and Mike! Did you know they got married? Oh, and I invited them over for dinner. We need to clean up. This place is a mess. I have to finish this though, however creative I am, I need inspiration!" Rachel finally paused to take a breath.

Kurt seized the opportunity by deciding to state that he was going to go clean.

Rachel nodded, before she began singing to herself, and then furrowing her brow in concentration.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Kurt wasn't happy to have Tina and Mike over for dinner… He just now had a lot to clean. To be honest he was a little miffed at Tina for getting married and not inviting him to the wedding. Rachel, he can understand that, but he had always thought that he and Tina were at least friends. He was the one she went to when she became bored of Mike and wanted to break up with him. <em>She should be grateful to me, <em>Kurt thought. _If it wasn't for me this could never have happened. _Just then his phone buzzed and he saw that he had received a text from Blaine.

_My friends are scaring me. Help?_

_-B_

Kurt laughed.

_Sorry can't. I have friends from high school coming over for dinner. _

_-K_

While Kurt waited for a reply, he set about dusting off the stereo system and small box-like television set. When they had moved in together, Rachel's fathers had been thrilled with the entire idea of her following her dreams, and therefore, to support her they bought most of the furniture and made everything top of the line. She was their baby girl after all. They still had to pay the rent, which meant working the odd jobs around the city. Currently Kurt had one of the better jobs in his career; he was a manager at the Ralph Lauren Outlet in Westchester. It was a bit of a drive, but it was the best paying one he's had yet.

He was shocked out of his reverie by his phone buzzing against his side.

_Oh, do you need any help? I'll do anything to escape these monsters._

_-B_

Kurt looked at the text. Did he really want Blaine to have to meet his crazy friends? Who were now probably even stranger in marriage? The answer was no. Although… Blaine had sounded like he was in some kind of strange form of torture… He would do it for Blaine, and only for that reason. It was just an added bonus that Blaine would get to be with him.

_Would you mind? The help would be useful… and you sound like you need to escape. _

_-K_

The response was almost instantaneous. Just seconds later he received a text saying

_I would not mind at all. Be right over. Can you text me the address?_

_-B_

Kurt sent Blaine the address, before smiling and beginning to clean once more.

Line

Blaine got up and began walking towards the door as soon as he got Kurt's text. David looked up from where he and Wes had been watching cartoons.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked through a mouthful of Cheetos.

Blaine glanced at his Asian friend. "I'm going to help out a friend."

David looked at him with a stupid 'cheesy' smile on his face. "Can I come?" He asked with child-like innocence.

Blaine looked at his friend. Straight in the eye too.

"No," he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

After Blaine had left, David and Wes looked at each other. They shared a look and said, "Follow him," simultaneously before setting off behind their friend.

* * *

><p>Blaine was happily sitting on the subway when two bodies plopped down on either side of him. He looked up only to be met with the smiling faces of his friends. "How often do you actually listen to me?"<p>

Wes looked at him, "Only when there is nothing good on TV." Blaine groaned realizing that this was going to be much longer and more draining then it need be. That is… until he got an idea.

"Wes, David," he said, addressing both boys in turn. "Don't you think it would be rather rude of me to just…I don't know, show up at Kurt's apartment with an extra two guests."

Before either of them could argue the point any further, Blaine was already out the door and on his way out of the station.

Wes looked at David, "I think we know what we have to do," he said in a solemn tone.

"Go use our ninja skills from High School," answered David just as serious.

"Precisely," Wes answered looking grim, and with that they exited right after Blaine, sneaking closely behind him the entire walk to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt answered the door and saw Blaine looking as dapper as ever. "Why hello," he said.<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Thanks for getting me out of there. My friends were driving me mad."

Kurt just smiled and muttered something that sounded like, "no problem."

Rachel walked in from the kitchen dressed in a flowery shirt and a knee-length gauzy skirt. She had stopped dressing like an old woman after Kurt had told her that if she continued to dress that way nobody in their right mind would cast her for anything. She had been sheepish and then allowed him to do whatever he saw fit to her wardrobe. That still hadn't stopped her from making strange pairings as outfits.

"Hey Blaine, Glad you could make it."

Kurt smiled at his friend and left to go sort some things out in the bathroom. While he was gone, Rachel turned and looked at Blaine.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't even try it with him. He doesn't need a relationship right now from what you can see."

Blaine stared at the shorter Jewish girl. She may have oozed a vibe that screamed 'self-centered,' but she really did have a heart somewhere deep inside.

He met her gaze evenly. "I know exactly what you mean. I won't do anything I promise. We've talked."

She looked up at his last remark. "Did he tell you about what happened with Anthony?" Blaine nodded. "Well then, you should know… Break his heart, you get broken. Anthony got away scotch free because Kurt kept what he did on the down low. I learned that what he did was worse for everyone in the long run. He was a mess and none of the guys were able to get him because by the time that they found out he was already at college. Next time something like this happens I'm telling right away."

Blaine looked at Rachel, "I understand." And with that the conversation ended and Rachel went back to her wonderfully self-centered self.

About twenty minutes later, after Blaine had done everything he could to help, their apartment door rang. Kurt rushed over and opened it, only to be faced with two strange men each holding half eaten pretzels. Blaine looked up from where he had been relaxing on the couch and groaned.

The Asian boy walked right in, and said to Kurt, "Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Wes; you're quite pretty for a boy."

Kurt stood in shock of the very open boy who had just walked into the apartment. Blaine was about beet red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment Kurt was unsure.

The African- American seemed to notice his discomfort, so he turned to him, "Sorry, he's always like this." Kurt just smiled and gave a shaky laugh. Blaine stood up, still red, and walked over to Wes. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Wes and David seemed unfazed by Blaine's obvious anger. "We just wanted to spend more time with our friend," Wes began. "Is that really so hard to ask?"

Blaine looked at the boys like they each had two heads, "of course it is when you haven't left me alone all weekend! And how did you even get the address?"

David and Wes shared a guilty glance. "We kind of umm… had someone pick-pocket your phone," Wes said looking at the floor guiltily.

Blaine stared at his two friends. _They are certifiably insane _Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt just stared at the two. _No wonder Blaine wanted to get away from his friends. They are certifiably crazy. _Instead of voicing his opinions to the two boys, Kurt just invited them in for dinner. "We have plenty of food; you can stay and eat if you want." This seemed to be a good idea to the two boys because they just smiled and accepted the offer graciously.

Then the door bell rang once more to reveal the presence of Mike and Tina, smiling idiotically and ridiculously happy. Mike and Wes stared at each other.

"Hi…" Mike said breathlessly.

Tina looked between the two boys and started laughing.

"Do you play COD?" Wes asked with a dreamy look in his face.

Mike nodded and the two of them had a bear hug before sitting down for dinner.

On their way over to the table, Kurt leaned over and whispered to Tina and David, "You two have some steep competition." To which the two of them responded by laughing.

* * *

><p>After the meal the entire group was sprawled across the living room area. The fact that there hadn't been enough seats caused Blaine and Kurt to be squished up against each other on the couch, and Mike having ditched Tina to talk on the floor with Wes.<p>

The conversation ranged from various topics: anime, books, musicals, and then finally the long awaited discussion of past memories. By the time they reached this stage of the evening though, they were certifiably drunk off their rockers.

While they were reminiscing about old times Kurt asked how the members of their old High School Glee club were doing, and the results were actually quite happy.

Quinn had become some huge model over in Europe.

Artie and Brittany got back together and Artie had had a chance to meet some famous rapper and he was working on all that jazz.

Santana had married some rich guy and was now living a life of a luxury.

Finn was playing for the Buckeyes.

Sam had gotten drafted by the Cincinnati Bengals who had been kind enough to help him support his family while he was practicing.

And Mercedes was still a lovable fashionista who was now attending a college for design somewhere out in CA.

All in all, life was shaping up for these High School underdogs.

The subjects remained light and happy and throughout the night Blaine found himself staring at the brunette more and more during the course of the night. He realized that, _yeah Kurt was attractive…But he was also just as broken as he was. _He hung his head, _Shit. _

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine, who was surprisingly sober. He chuckled and then poked his friend in the belly. "You aren't loose. You're too uptight," he said, laughing maniacally after he said it.<p>

Blaine just looked at him and started to laugh. Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" asked the boy with a tinge of hurt in his voice. Rachel looked up and wandered over to the boys. She looked over at David before sitting right on his lap. David just looked up in confusion, and in response Rachel just nuzzled her face into his neck. David, who was too drunk to care, just started laughing at needy Drunk Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning….<em>

"Most fun in a while," Tina said, whilst standing by the door with a very hung over Mike. Mike groaned, and after hugging both Kurt, Rachel, and Wes in Mike's case, they left the apartment.

Wes looked at David, "We have to get you home. David replied by nodding, he was just as hung over as Mike. With that the two of them left Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Blaine had left earlier that morning to start on a paper he had due for some teacher or other on the history of the modern alternative rock.

Kurt looked at the mess of their apartment after the enjoyable events of last night. He smiled and then turned on the radio. The act was a mistake; on the station they were playing his and Anthony's song, "Bubbly" by Colbie Calliat. He almost burst into tears before he had the sense to change the station as quickly as he had turned it on. The next song was actually a shock. Have you ever been listening to the radio when suddenly the perfect song comes on that completely describes what you're feeling? That's exactly what happened to him. The song, "A Little bit stronger" by Sara Evans came on and Kurt actually smiled at the perfectness of the song.

_**Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.**_

Kurt actually hadn't thought of him in a while, but the ache was still in his heart. He was at the point where he feared it never would leave, it had almost been a year, and sure it hurt less, but it still felt like a part of him was missing. The only time he didn't feel like that was when he was performing or with Blaine. With Blaine he felt light and happy…_**  
><strong>_

_**But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.**_

He had to convince them that he was okay or who knows what they would do.

_**I got a little bit stronger.**_

He had felt somewhat better about the loss. He stopped blaming himself and began to think logically. Anthony had done what he's done, and Kurt was not the one to blame.__

**_Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt._**

Kurt began cleaning up the living room while having the radio play in the background. _**  
><strong>_

_**So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,**_

"Irony," Kurt muttered under his breath as he began to pick up the wine glasses and bring them into the kitchen.

_**I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.<strong>_

**_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_**  
><strong><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>**  
><strong><em>Letting you drag my heart around.<em>**  
><strong><em>And ohhh<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know my heart will never be the same,<em>**  
><strong><em>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<em>**  
><strong><em>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<em>**

**_Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,_**

Kurt actually had stopped crying daily ever since he had met Blaine. In fact the last time he had cried was when he had told Blaine his story.

_**And you realize you haven't cried.  
>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.<br>I'm busy getting stronger.**_

_**And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,**_  
><em><strong>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<strong>_  
><em><strong>Letting you drag my heart around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And ohhh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know my heart will never be the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>_

_**Getting along without you baby,**_  
><em><strong>I'm better off without you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How does it feel without me baby?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm getting stronger without you baby.<strong>_

_**And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,**_  
><em><strong>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<strong>_  
><em><strong>Letting you drag my heart around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And ohhh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know my heart will never be the same,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>_

_**I'm just a little bit stronger.**_  
><em><strong>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I get a little bit stronger.<strong>_

By the end of the song Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to stop having Anthony be such an important factor of how he lived his life. It was going to be hard with the two of them going to the same school and having similar courses, but he would do it. Anthony didn't deserve a place in his thoughts any longer, he had tried to help and it had blown up right back in his face. He was getting stronger thanks to Blaine and his friends.

_Funny, _he thought to himself as he finished cleaning the apartment. _I separated Blaine from all my other friends when that is all we are… friends._

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the library and walked towards the nonfiction section. He got that far before becoming completely lost, so he turned to the librarian who had conveniently been sorting books a little ways down. The man was in his late fifties or early sixties with gray and white hair. He was a round man with sparkling, warm brown eyes. He was dressed exactly like his grandfather used to dress. Blaine smiled at him and asked for his assistance.<p>

"Excuse me," Blaine began. "Do you happen to know where the books of musical studies are?" The man looked at him and smiled. "Right on this way m'boy," said the man with traces of a Bostonian accent. "May I ask why you would need some of those books? It's a rare day when someone even looks at them."

Blaine looked at him, "That seems really sad. Society should be more interested in the way their current culture has been formed."

The man began beaming at him. "Sir is something wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

The man just continued to beam at him. "None at all boy. Tell me, what your name is?" "Blaine. Blaine Anderson," said the curly-haired boy.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, I'm Alexander O'Rourke," said the elderly man.

"It is really a pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Rourke," Blaine said as they reached the destination.

"Same to you chap," said Mr. O'Rourke. "You seem like a lad of the all right sort. Visit the library sometime in the near future. I have a feeling you would like some poetry we have stored away."

"How would you know that?" Blaine asked. He had only known this man for about ten minutes and he was able to tell that about him?

"You're fingers are callused, you obviously play an instrument. You have a piece of crumpled paper sticking out of your pocket with song lyrics written on it, and finally, you have a collection of Frost poking out of your bag. It's obviously a worn copy by the way it is almost completely dog-eared and if the ink smudges on the back are any indication, there are millions of inspirational quotes circled in there."

Blaine stared at the man. They had only just met, and yet he knew so much? Strange. Maybe he was a detective in another life? _Stop it, _Blaine thought to himself. _You're starting to sound like Wes and David._

"How did you know all that?" he finally asked. Alexander only smiled in response. Blaine shook his head and promised Mr. O'Rourke that he would come back to discuss poetry. _Among other things, _he added as an afterthought. And with that Blaine began his monster of a paper.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am so so sorry. Summer came and I didn't update and I swear I worked on this. I worked on this while I was in another state for three weeks but then my computer crashed. I put in part of chapter 4 to jog your memory a bit because it has been embarrassingly long since I've updated.**_

* * *

><p><em>By the end of the song Kurt knew what he had to do. He had to stop having Anthony be such an important factor of how he lived his life. It was going to be hard with the two of them going to the same school and having similar courses, but he would do it. Anthony didn't deserve a place in his thoughts any longer, he had tried to help and it had blown up right back in his face. He was getting stronger thanks to Blaine and his friends.<em>

_Funny, he thought to himself as he finished cleaning the apartment. I separated Blaine from all my other friends when that is all we are… friends._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine walked into the library and walked towards the nonfiction section. He got that far before becoming completely lost, so he turned to the librarian who had conveniently been sorting books a little ways down. The man was in his late fifties or early sixties with gray and white hair. He was a round man with sparkling, warm brown eyes. He was dressed exactly like his grandfather used to dress. Blaine smiled at him and asked for his assistance.<em>

"_Excuse me," Blaine began. "Do you happen to know where the books of musical studies are?" The man looked at him and smiled. "Right on this way m'boy," said the man with traces of a Bostonian accent. "May I ask why you would need some of those books? It's a rare day when someone even looks at them."_

_Blaine looked at him, "That seems really sad. Society should be more interested in the way their current culture has been formed."_

_The man began beaming at him. "Sir is something wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly._

_The man just continued to beam at him. "None at all boy. Tell me, what your name is?" "Blaine. Blaine Anderson," said the curly-haired boy._

"_Well, Mr. Anderson, I'm Alexander O'Rourke," said the elderly man._

"_It is really a pleasure to meet you Mr. O'Rourke," Blaine said as they reached the destination._

"_Same to you chap," said Mr. O'Rourke. "You seem like a lad of the all right sort. Visit the library sometime in the near future. I have a feeling you would like some poetry we have stored away."_

"_How would you know that?" Blaine asked. He had only known this man for about ten minutes and he was able to tell that about him?_

_"You're fingers are callused, you obviously play an instrument. You have a piece of crumpled paper sticking out of your pocket with song lyrics written on it, and finally, you have a collection of Frost poking out of your bag. It's obviously a worn copy by the way it is almost completely dog-eared and if the ink smudges on the back are any indication, there are millions of inspirational quotes circled in there."_

_Blaine stared at the man. They had only just met, and yet he knew so much? Strange. Maybe he was a detective in another life? Stop it, Blaine thought to himself. You're starting to sound like Wes and David._

"_How did you know all that?" he finally asked. Alexander only smiled in response. Blaine shook his head and promised Mr. O'Rourke that he would come back to discuss poetry. Among other things, he added as an afterthought. And with that Blaine began his monster of a paper._

Later that evening…

Blaine walked back into his apartment building after his day at the library. _That was one weird man, _he thought to himself as he put his laptop on the kitchen counter. Wes looked up from where he was sulking on the couch.

"Hey Blaine," Wes said in a dejected voice.

Blaine looked at his friend, and then turned to the TV to see what he had been watching. To his surprise, he found that the screen was blank. "Hey…Wes…" Blaine said, carefully sitting down next to him. "What's wrong buddy? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" Wes said, bottom lip quivering.

Blaine sighed, "Are you sure?" Before anything else could happen, Wes burst into tears and fell onto Blaine's shoulder.

"E-Emma B-broke up wi-ith m-me!" Wes said into Blaine's shirt. Blaine sighed and rubbed comforting circles on his friend's back as he continued his stuttering speech.

"She said th-that she wan-wanted to s-see oth err pe-people. A-and th-that I w-was getting nowhere i-in life."

Blaine sighed and continued rubbing comfortable circles on Wes' back as he continued to sob. After about a half hour the crying ceased and became little whimpers. Wes pulled away from Blaine sheepishly. "Sorry man…" Wes said, ducking his face.

Blaine looked at his friend. "No need to be sorry, we've all been there. You, dear sir, need some cheering up. How about we call that friend you made yesterday… Mike wasn't it?"

Wes cheered up immediately at the thought of seeing his new Asian friend again. "And Kurt can come too!" Wes said excitedly, thinking of the fun they were going to have later that night.

Blaine sighed and stood up, making his way over to the phone and dialing Kurt's number.

"_Hello?" _Kurt answered

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. Wes was wondering if you and Mike wanted to go out later tonight."

"_Wes?" _Kurt questioned into the phone.

Blaine walked into the hallway and into his room so that he would be out of ear shot of Wes. "His girlfriend dumped him and David left. He's really lonely and sad, so I wanted to know if yuou would like to go clubbing with us in an attempt to make him… feel better."

Kurt was silent for a long time and Blaine began to get worried, until…"_Why is Mike coming?"_

Blaine thought about it for a second before he replied, "He and Wes got along so well last, plus I don't think going clubbing with two gay guys is really going to help him get girls. We probably wouldn't be the best wingmen."

"_Did you just insult my skills in being attractive to women?" _Kurt said through the phone, acting offended.

Blaine laughed and said, "Will you invite Mike or not?"

"_Sure," _Kurt said, before promptly hanging up to go dial the boy in question.

* * *

><p>Rachel was incredibly miffed about Kurt leaving her alone that night until he argued with the fact that now she would be able to "have the apartment all to herself to do <em>whatever <em>she wanted." That perked her up quite a bit and she set work to finally finding places for all of her stuffed animals that Kurt had always refused to let her decorate the apartment with.

While Rachel was flitting about the apartment and placing them everywhere, Blaine was at his apartment with Wes freaking out over what he should wear. "Why did you tell me to invite Kurt," Blaine groaned at Wes who had just popped into the doorway to check and see if Blaine was ready yet. He was not.

"Because you have fallen in _love with him_, but you haven't even asked him to be your boyfriend. I mean, seriously man? What the hell is wrong with you? He already made the first move?" Wes replied, sliding into the room and staring at the mess Blaine had made on his bed. "Dude, did your closet throw up or something?" Wes said, picking up a pair of jeans that was strewn across his pillow.

"I don't know what to freaking _wear_," Blaine replied in desperation. Kurt obviously loved fashion from the elaborate outfits he wore. Of course he would never talk to Blaine again if Blaine wore something horrendous like he was bound to with his luck. (Not, but let's not let Blaine know this little tidbit of information yet.)

Wes sighed, before picking up a forest green v-neck t-shirt and a pair of fitted jeans. He then proceeded to the hallway and grabbed Blaine's leather jacket off the hook by the door. "Done!" he said proudly, handing the outfit to his long-time roommate and best friend.

Blaine stared at the outfit in awe, before looking at Wes a little guiltily, "I'm the one who was supposed to be cheering _you _up."

Wes sighed and said, "All of your gay rainbow crises have taken my mind off _her." _He said this last part a bit darkly, his facial expression changing into one of disdain. "Plus, you're really funny looking when you're stressed. You're eyes get all big and you start to wring your hands. You look kind of like a puppy who hurt his paw."

Before Blaine was able to reply, the doorbell rang. Blaine looked at the door in a panic with the "puppy" look on his face. Wes laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind him, but not before telling Blaine to hurry up and get dressed.

Wes opened the door and saw Kurt and Mike. He invited them in with a smile, laughing internally as he imagined Blaine's reaction once he saw what Kurt was wearing. "Blaine's just finishing getting ready. He'll be out in a sec."

Blaine came out two minutes later looking completely composed and not at all like the wreck he had been before. His composure dropped, however, once he had seen Kurt. At that point, Wes was just glad that he wasn't a drooling mess. Kurt was wearing _super _skinny jeans tucked into a pair of white combat boots. A silky, white button down behind a deep purple vest that hugged his frame completed the outfit and made Blaine speechless.

Wes let Blaine make a fool of himself in front of a confused Kurt for a good five minutes before hurrying them all out the door, down the stairs, and into a taxi.

* * *

><p>Blaine was moping silently in the corner by the bar. He had managed to make a complete fool of himself in front of Kurt. Kurt, who was now dancing with some random guy. Said random guy seemed to be glaring at a confused Blaine every couple of minutes.<p>

Wes, who seemed a considerable deal less depressed then he had been earlier, was trying to pick up some girls with Mike. Even though Mike was married, he was doing a pretty good job getting girls to come over to talk to him and Wes, so there was no more reason to be concerned about Wes for the time being.

Because of this, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt only to see him dancing, no wrong word… grinding, with some stranger. Well, the stranger was grinding against Kurt, Kurt on the other hand was trying to move slightly away from him. It wasn't that he looked like he was trying to get away, no, it looked like he was trying to put a little distance between him and his … partner.

Then… the kissing started. The man was very, very, noticeably drunk. He was kissing Kurt's neck incessantly. The blue-eyed boy seemed shocked, and instantly began to try to wrestle his way out of the grip of the other man. Blaine saw the entire thing unfold an in an instant. Before he was able to get over there however, you would never be able to guess who came and stole the show from our curly-haired hero. Or maybe you do know? I'm not one to tell, I barely understand my own head sometimes, so who am I to judge yours.

Anyway, as the story was meant to progress, Anthony came flying in and did not hesitate to sock the other guy square in the jaw. Blaine stared in a mixture of horror and relief as the bum waddled out of the club, and his enemy held his crush. Blaine rushed over as Anthony cradled Kurt's sobbing body underneath the glow of the strobe lights.

"We need to get him out of here," Anthony said, not caring that the person he was talking to was his ex-boyfriend's kinda-sorta new boyfriend. Just not officially, if you asked either boy they would definitely say that they were well on their way to that stage.

Blaine nodded desperately, grabbing kurt's other arm as the two supported the countertenor out of the club.

"Where's his apartment?" Anthony asked, putting Kurt in the back of a cab and climbing in after him.

Blaine told him, and the cab sped off, leaving Blaine standing on the sidewalk in despair of how awry the night had turned.

_It's all my fault, _he thought to himself. _God, why couldn't have I watched him better? _

Wes and Mike stumbled out, laughing hysterically with a blonde and a redhead. "And then, and then," Wes said drunkenly, "he kicked the waiter in the shins."

The entire group laughed, and Mike, noticing Blaine standing on the corner wantonly, started, "hey, hey, Ho-hobbit, where's K-kurt."

"With Anthony," Blaine said, not caring that his audience was drunk.

"Wait what," Mike cried, seeming to sober up at the mention of the Italian boy. "You let _Anthony _take him home?"

"Well yeah…" Blaine said. "Kurt was crying and—"

"We have to go. Now," Mike said, pulling Wes away from their "friends."

"But… Anthony seemed like he was helping Kurt," Blaine said, looking longingly in the direction that the cab had sped off into, until he was, of course, dragged into another one by Mike.

"You didn't hear what we hear Anthony say," Mike said, sitting back in his seat after he had given directions to Kurt's house to the cab driver. "He said that he had the perfect plan to get Kurt back. He was going to pay this guy to make Kurt fall into his arms."

"And you didn't want to tell me any of this while we still had time to prevent it," Blaine cried, getting angry at the fact that this whole mess of manipulative exes could have been avoided with a bit of warning from Mike.

"I was going to, but then … well Wes…" Mike tried to reason, but Blaine was done listening.

"All that matters is getting Kurt safe. Is Rachel there?"

"No, she's working the late shift at the coffee shop near Central Park," Mike said.

"Why did we have to leave the pretty girls? I like pretty girls, they make me… happy," Wes said drunkenly from his place sprawled out next to Mike.

Blaine sighed and ignored his friend's drunken ramblings, "Well, I guess we'll just have to hurry then. How much more if you get us there in under ten minutes," Blaine said, addressing the last part to the cab driver.

* * *

><p>When they reached the apartment they hurried in and instead of bothering with the elevator, the two men just raced up the stairs, leaving a drunken Wes sprawled out on a chair in the lobby.<p>

"Kurt! Kurt! It's me, open up!" Blaine cried, fists banging on the door.

"Stand back," Mike ordered. After Blaine complied he ran and did a spin-kick on the door. "Tai-Kwon do since I was ten," Mike said in explanation before the two opened the door to an appalling sight.

Kurt was pinned up against the wall, while his mouth was being molested by a certain Italian.

"Kurt!" Mike yelled, rushing over to the two and pulling Anthony off a certain brunette countertenor.

Kurt gasped for breath, and once his eyes met Blaine's, he broke. Sobs racked his lithe frame, causing the already emotionally drained boy to sink to the floor.


End file.
